Urinary incontinence occurs in both men and women. Various types of incontinence are caused by different conditions and call for different treatments. For example, stress urinary incontinence (SUI) is known to be caused by at least two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvis floor is distended, weakened or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (for example, due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). As a result, the patient's response time becomes insufficient to promote urethral closure and, consequently, the patient suffers from urine leakage and/or flow.
A popular treatment of SUI uses a surgical sling placed under the bladder neck or the mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits the endopelvis fascia drop. One disadvantage of conventional medical implant systems is that they typically require attaching the implant to a delivery device of some sort. In some instances the making and/or breaking the interconnection requires significant mechanical force, which can be both inconvenient for a medical operator and can risk damage to patient tissue near the implantation site.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to associating a medical implant, such as a sling assembly, with a delivery device.